User talk:Thehumondalek
come to my weekly party's! hey peeps i hold party's weekly. usually saturday usually mukluk and usually 1am PST. come if you are available and dont worry if you cant make it, because there will be another one the week after! that was pretty mean ACfangirl just deleted all our pirate boot pin stuff talk about mean OMG seriously? that was mean! :( p.s are you gonna come to the party? Pirate Boot Pin The Pirate Boot Pin is actually called the Buckle Boot Pin, because CP calls it Buckle Boot Pin (it says so when you obtain it). [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 21:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) OK yer i know i dont know why i called it pirate boot pin Re: Your message on Jupiter5's (my) talk Sure! We'd just have to find a date and time that fits both of our time zones to meet on CP. It'd be best to plan way ahead of time, since I'm a middle schooler and I have all that horrible homework junk to do after school. If we decide to meet on a weekend, and if your time zone's time is earlier than my time zone's time, and you can only get on at a late time (10pm-12pm in your time) than I'd still be able to meet with you, since I suffer from an extremely rare condition called daytime nacrolepsy, which means I can spontaneously fall asleep or be half-asleep all of the daytime and be wide awake the whole night (As I'm writing this it's 4:38 AM). In other words, I;\'m nocturnal, except on school days, when i'm forced to sleep at night and get up early. Did I mention that i talk too much about random things that have nothing to do with the conversation in any way at all? LOL --User:Jupiter5 COOL! You're from the UK??? Where in the UK? Ireland, Scotland, England? I'm a descendant of one of the Princes of Whales! I LOVE THE UK!!! I want to live there so bad... I never know what to put as a title... Yeah, I'm American. But do not be fooled! It is very hard to sit around with our iPhones and listen to our horrible Disney pop music and be the most obese people in the world! lol. But I feel so out of place here. I mean, I live in the Deep Southern states in America (DON'T LET YOUR SISTER COME TO THAT AREA, IT'S HORRIBLY BORING AND ANNOYING AT TIMES) and everyone has that hugely irritating accent. If I had the money (Which i will never get, the Pound Sterling being so much more than the dollar), I would run off to Liverpool and get a degree in Beatleology! I love the Beatles. They're the best. Ever heard of Gorillaz? All the good music is up in your country. Justin Beiber sounds like he's 5 (He's supposedly 15) and all the girls here are obsessed with him.. I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! Oh, and what does your sister want to do in America? If she comes here, she'll have a ton of extra problems, and she'll never get away from the constant arguments over whether the president's horrible or amazing. User:Jupiter5 lol My purple puffle's name is dancer, too. lol. coincidence.-Jupiter5 ... Well, whether or not America's boring is a matter of opinion. I mean, I LOVE some areas here, like the Blue Ridge Mountains in north Carolina, Washington D.C., Chicago, and a few others. But I have lived in the area where tourists visit the least, because there isn't anything to look at! Like, you say UK isn't that exiting because you've lived there since you were a baby, and the same with me except in America, so if I went to the UK and you came to America, it would be exiting for both of us. And Justin Beiber is famous in the UK??? I thought that Disney pop was only an American thing! Disney's going for a global music take over! lol. I mean, with so much more goo musicians in the UK than in the US, you'd think that Justin Beiber would be unheard of. I mean, come on! The land of The Beatles' birth and home to Gorillaz and Coldplay and all that good stuff, the Justin Beiber??? wow... ME AGAIN!!! still no title... Wow, not is that sunrise...? Uh oh... it's 6 AM I haven't slept at all!!! Oh well... I usually don't. i going to a St. Patrick's Day Parade, it may be long, but when I get back, I'll message you on this wiki talk to tell you that i can get on. I'm also very forgetful, so when you think of a room and server (If you change your mind about Mukluk), message that to THIS TALK PAGE even though its yours, so when I tell you that I'm back, I'll also have all that information. Since its like 12 or 1 AM in UK (I think), we might not be able to do it today, since you may be asleep... I don't know, time zones are too confusing... --User:Jupiter5 RE: screenshots I presume you have the screenshots saved with Paint or your favourite image editor. Anyways, in the wiki, click Upload, browse, and then go into the folder containing the screenshot. Double-clik the screenshot, and then click upload. You may want to add a description to it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 12:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) jupiter5 hey jupiter5 when u get this comment because we can meet up on mukluk on the iceburg. we might be able to do it today because you are not gonna be there for like four hours! are you? i dont know how long these things go on for lol :) sorry jupiter5... sorry dude, i cant do it today, as it is getting late here. *yawns* maybe tomorow thehumondalek tipped the burg 18:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey again! Sorry I've been gone a while, but I guess well meet on CP next weekend. I passed out after the parade anyways, I was so tired. lol -jupiter5 Oh, and have you heard the new Gorillaz album, Plastic beach? It's fantastic! ... Lol, i know, spooky... Well, anyways, I pased out after the parade because of sleep deprivation, so I'm fine, I was just tired. So, have you listened to any Gorillaz? They're pretty good. I'd recommend them to you if you haven't heard them. ... Did you look them up on YouTube or something? Reply Yes i can meet you... Come to Shout Box for Server and Room, you can come to my movie =) ♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 16:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: help Well,I think you have to rename it to User Talk:Thehumondalek/Archive 1,and then make a new page called User talk:Thehumondalek Gary the Gaget Dude 21:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ... Oh lol i didn't see one of your messages. Which Gorillaz song were you listening to? CP Agents HQ MESSAGE Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ CP Agents HQ MESSAGE Hello! If you like to join my HQ Click the Link Below. Other wise ignore this message if it is buging you. PSA HQ Friscopolice. 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) yes you can join just click the link i gave you. Yes you can be co leader Now start hleping me at the page! and help clean up! Copycat Dude,I came up with Agent Sociaty before you did. You copied me. Don't do that. Please,I want Agent Sociaty to be special,and I don't want more pepole having a agent sociaty. Gary the Gaget Dude 11:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes you did! I came up with Agent Sociaty like in the begining of March. Then,you come right along and copy me! How would it fell to you if I copied you? Gary the Gaget Dude 11:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) YES YOU DID! JUST DON'T BOTHER RESPONDING TO ME,COPYCAT! Gary the Gaget Dude 11:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You are the newbie penguin I joined Febuary 5 2010 you join Febuary 14 2010. O o looks who's talking now? Gary the Gaget Dude 12:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: hey! heya! thanks for welcoming to the community =) I will ask any questions if needed :D Lurleen 07:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey! I do remember you! I'm ready to get on P now, if you can. ... Ok, whenever one of us is on, the other isn't, so can you think of a time when we could meet on Cp and I'll check the time zone difference for them? Thanks- User:Jupiter5 '''Can YOU find my SECRET PAGES??? meeting on CP Ok then since you're on go to the server Walrus on the Lodge Attic ... Sorry, I had to pick up my sister form school with my Dad. User:Jupiter5 YES yes meet me at the lodge attic there User:Jupiter5 Are you on now? If you're on now, go to the Lodge Attic on the server Walrus!!! User:Jupiter5 ... I was waiting for you!!!. Let's meet tomorrow. You make up the times. ... If you're still on, reply on my talk then we'll go to walrus (at the attic) .,dfchbc bcgzµ cv Its me im getting on go to the attic pictures try to bring up the piant picture then press print screen. I have a Mac, so I'm not sure how to if you have a PC. WHY??? Why do you want me to help Hahawut ? Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop) 17:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't feed trolls, please... Hello, I've noticed your edits on Hahawut's page. Please don't call him/her for an idiot, even though (s)he is vandalising. Thanks. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:04, April 4, 2010 (UTC) YEs I am going to have a party! ♫Ellyppi♫ Talk 2 me! | | Check out my blog! 10:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award dude, I'll make you one (and for all my other friends on this Wiki) soon, probably this weekend. Thanks again! User:Jupiter5 Sig Suggestion Here's something you could use as a sig: --[[User:Thehumondalek|'''The Humon Dalek]] [[User talk:Will k|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 11:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey. I was wondering,can you meet me on CP? Decide sever/room. Thanks! Gary the Gaget Dude 13:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You have made the part!! Hey Gem!! You have made the part in my movie! You are the Host! Good Luck! I will give you the script SOON!! :) P.S I'm working on the Script! PEACE!! -Kewlmann22 April 10th 9:14 2010 No Probs Sigs are easy to make! Well, for me. Also, how'd you get your name? --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 22:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind I figured how you got your name. So you're a Doctor Who fan, eh? LOL. Cause I'm not. LOL. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 08:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Party... I have added england time to the partypage!♫Ellyppi♫ Talk 2 me! | | Check out my blog! 13:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Response to your last message I'm not sure, the characters are similar, but maybe the plot, climax, and story will end up being different. User:Jupiter5 Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Party - Time PDT is the same as PST if you live in Canada or the USA. That's because it is in Daylight Time (DT). If it really is PST, it would be at 3:30 PST. --[[User:LordMaster96|'''LordMaster96]] Talk to me! 00:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: Date: Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 03:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. Article Creation Don't worry! It was just an example. Just please take care creating the articles in the future. Thanks. -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 04:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!!! You get the Jupiter5 Gold Award! This means that you are a true friend of mine and that I respect you! Here it is: Okay! You'll have to use Penguin Storm to become Gary though... Kerange 16:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Dude, I did not ditch you! I made new acount! Please fregive me! Ninja O Ninja 13:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Nnija O Ninja (Say WHAT Now??) Hey I saw your message on Jupiter5's talk.... IM YA FREIND TOO! Gary the Gaget Dude 22:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey man! Sure has been a while, hasn't it? Well, starting sometime around June 6, I'm gonna be off at Camp in North Carolina (On a separate note- If you ever come to America, I highly recommend staying in or around the small North Carolinian town of Brevard [I recommend the Pisgah Inn, which is in a smaller town above Brevard, in the Blue Ridge Mountains], and if you go there, go to Dolley's Ice Cream, and if it's in the summer, check out Camp Carolina boys camp) and I won't be back for 7 weeks. I wanted to ask if I could be in the Penguin Who series that you're making before I leave, and maybe after I come back. I saw one episode of that show, it confused me, but I liked it (xD). Also, thanks again for making me Penguin of the Month a while ago. Jupiter5 07:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Test This is a signature test I AM THE WALRUS! GOO GOO G'JOOB!!! 08:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Your Invited! Hi! Your Invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'll play Bob. I don't have the actual Flare though, but I have a Black Puffle! Send me the details. So I appear in the third, or the thrird describes me, and I appear in 4 and 5 and stay on for the series? I need more info as the short one you gave me is a bit confusing! Kerange 16:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! That's all the information I need. Kerange 07:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gem! I didn't get a message about the Penguin Who part, so I'm currently in the dark about the ep, so I might have to improvise by guessing what to do. Can Bob be an EPF Agent? Hi Gem! I didn't get a message about the Penguin Who part, so I'm currently in the dark about the ep, so I might have to improvise by guessing what to do. Can Bob be an EPF Agent? --Kerange 17:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Invisible So where do you go to turn invisible? Do You Like Doctor who? Im Obsessed. Welcome back! Hey thehumondalek! Remember me! I'm Welcome00. I'm still remembering you in this wiki during the old days. So now you're back? Awesome. I'm also back after a year not playing CP. So well I hope you'll help this wiki to be a better place. You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 16:07, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Why Lookie Here! Hi there. Remember me? I AM THE WALRUS! GOO GOO G'JOOB!!! 01:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Go to the new wiki www.clubpenguinwiki.info